


A Trip to London

by DuskLight



Category: Jekyll and Hyde (TV)
Genre: Dr Henry Jekyll/Reader, F/M, Hyde/Reader - Freeform, Jekyll/Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Oral Sex, Penetration, Porn With Plot, Robert Hyde/Reader, Sex, Smut, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 10:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuskLight/pseuds/DuskLight
Summary: When on one of your monthly visits to London, you make a routine stop at an old friend's house. You knew the routine and so did he, all conversation would be held till after the "welcoming ceremony".





	A Trip to London

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend and it is my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoy!

It was the same day as the last month I had visited the residence of Doctor Jekyll, September 17th, 1925. My arrival, I assumed, was expected by the Doctor based on the lack of courtesy to pick me up from both the train port or the Embassy building. I always telegramed him the days I would be landing back in home base, lovely London, England. It was a fair action, considering he was not the person I intended to be spending the evening with. I figured if I were him, I would want a warning on the days I would be losing control of my own body, whether it be for an evening or a week. Although, I always had an alternative motive with my telegrams, to tease Hyde with excitement of my arrival. It would always make the nights more, passionate, per say. I could assume, no, I knew that my teasing telegrams would bother him. Annoy him at my sudden arrival with little to no previous notice before hand. He would not have begun this loving affair if he did not enjoy it, if only a little.

As my cab drove down the street I grew accustomed to after my monthly visits, I stared absentmindedly at the street people of London. Mothers pushing their babies in carriages past struggling laborers as if nothing could be more perfect in their worlds. Despite its rugged exterior and obvious class separation, London was growing on me more then I would have suspected after only seeing it for the past few months. I told myself I would not get attached to the town I only spend a few nights in, but I couldn't help myself. Of course, Hyde did not help with keeping my intentions in line. I met him while shopping in downtown London, a few shops down from the Empire. He made sly comments on a few dresses I had decided to buy, and I did not exactly object to them. We held a good conversation as he walked me back to the hotel I had been staying in. I thought he was being very kind, I now realize he was only walking that way because his house was the same direction. He offered to exchange numbers, but when I informed him I was only staying for a week in that first visit, he changed his approach and gave me his house address instead. He told me that if I ever found myself lost astray in London, I would be under his protection and a welcomed guest at his estate. I think he called me a lost puppy somewhere in our discussion, but I was too absorbed in his looks to remember every small nickname he had said.

Hyde was tall, a lovely brunette with an air of confidence that could make anyone follow their lead with a single word from his throat. His hair flowed gently with every step he took, following his endlessly searching gaze from the streets of London to myself. As if he was taking in every surrounding for the first time, but his knowledge of the streets made it seem he had known this city for his entire life. As I think back on the memories, it realize that it was inevitable I would fall for not only his stunningly good looks, but his ambitious and fun personality. His compliments on my appearance seamlessly transitioning to meaningful conversations about personal information I had never shared before. He made me feel like I could dance the night away with him as easily as I could swing down a shot. By the time we reached my hotel, I was yearning to continue to our conversation further, and I could tell he wasn't opposed to the idea either. Yet, I willingly took his address and told him I would telegram him the next time I would arrive in London. That small walk was almost a year ago, and my feelings only deepened the further I dove into not only Hyde, but the man inside him as well, Doctor Jekyll.

As I began thinking about our first meeting, I mindlessly fiddled with the gold chain around my neck. The word “Jekyll” was placed perfectly in the center as it hung above my chest. There was a different tone to Jekyll, a softer one when compared to Hyde’s confident air. The look of surprise on his face when I showed up on his doorstep in the pouring rain, asking for a ‘Mr. Hyde’. Of course, being the proper, English gentleman that he was, he invited me into his house and began asking me questions. How I knew Hyde, when I had met him, and, the most obvious question, what we did when I met him. I explained my situation, leaving out only my infatuation and interest from my explanation. After a few hours of conversation, a few cups of tea, and eventual stories being told, I had to leave. I excused myself and walked me to the front door, giving me his landline number for if I ever needed anything.  
“I am sure we will be in touch, Doctor Jekyll.” I responded to him as I gently took the paper from his hand. My hand lingered over his, gently resting my fingers over where the paper was in his hand. We both looked at each other, a playful glint in my eyes as I matched his shocked ones. I retracted my hand quickly and opened the door, smiling at him as innocently as I could while still giving a mischievous tone.

  
“Goodbye, Jekyll. Goodbye, Hyde, as well.”

  
In the visits that followed, things began becoming more heated between myself and the divided man. I would intentionally brush my hand along Jekyll’s when we would both reach for something, lingering long enough for the interactions to register in his head before I would walk away, acting as if nothing happened between the Doctor and myself. A hand resting on his bicep or thigh after a clever joke would leave him a momentary statue as I played the innocent, naïve woman who could never hold a single impure thought. However, Jekyll would never protest my advances. He would intentionally lean over my shoulder, breathing down my neck as he spoke in a deep, sultry voice that sent shivers down my spine. In public, he would link his arm with mine whenever walking past another man on the street. In one instance, he went as far as to protectively wrap an arm around my shoulder when he noticed a few looks I was getting from drunkards stumbling out of the Empire. Jekyll knew the game I was playing and kept things very slow and intimate when instigating our little game.

When small hand brushes began forming into hands around my waist and kisses, I could feel a more possessive and confident tone radiating from Jekyll. I would notice him looking at me more, smirking every so often when he would think I could not see him. Hyde was beginning to step forward and I could tell he wanted to join our little game.  
My memories came to an abrupt stop when I noticed my taxi had stopped moving, my destination arriving on my right across the street. I smiled as I adjusted my dress, grabbed my bags and paid the cab driver his fee. I wished him a fair day as he drove off, collecting a new client down the street by a few feet. I crossed the street safely, holding a small bag in front of my waist as I began my ascent up the stairs. When I arrived at the top, I knocked against the wooden door three times before waiting patiently for the door to open. I did not know who to expect to open the door, either a patient, excited Jekyll or an ambitious and sexually distraught Hyde. When the door opened slowly and a happy yet disgruntled man opened the door, I knew my first guess had been correct.

“Hello Robert, I am glad to see your face once more.” I smiled at him with my greeting, noticing the scenery behind him. The once dark and dimly lit living room was lit by candles that smelled of the pine forests that were rare to find near London. A fire was glowing under the mantel as I realized Jekyll was very obviously the one to open my telegram first.

“Hello, (Y/N), you look-” I watched his eyes look up and down the new dress I bought for today, “-rather lovely, as always.” He stepped to the side, welcoming me into his home. I walked in calmly, biting down on my lip as I averted my gaze over to the fire. The twirling flames distracted me from my desire to get this night started early, but I masked my passion with a thought of patience. As Jekyll closed the door, I heard the lock click for good measure. I looked over at him with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as if I did not know why he locked the door. He just looked at me with a thousands emotions rushing through his eyes that never reached his facial expressions. My innocent act stopped working on him when I initiated the first kiss after an ‘accidental’ trip that landed Jekyll hovering over me. That night ended the same way it had began, with Jekyll on top. I watched as he made his way from the door over to the couch, sitting down on the left side and giving me enough room to sit next to him. My pulse began quickening when I sat next to him, my arm brushing against his as we looked into each other’s eyes.

“Discuss pleasantries after?” He questioned as I adjusted myself so that half of myself sat on his lap as the other half crawled onto the couch. I moved my hands to rest against his chest, slowly leaning closer to his face as my heart pounded loudly in my ears.

“That would be best, dear.” I barely finished my sentence when he cupped my cheek with his hand, closing the space between our lips. My hands on his chest gripped tightly on his button up shirt, his jacket already hung on the coat rack to eliminate one layer of separation between my chest and his. He started the kiss out slowly, gently kissing my lips as he caressed my cheek with a soft sensation only Jekyll could provide. I could feel myself growing impatient with the slow pace but I let myself melt into the moment. Jekyll’s soft lips, his tender touch moving from my cheek down my neck and towards my back. Sensing the moment to continue this further, I began unbuttoning his shirt at the same pace he was unzippering my dress. One button, my zipper half way down my back. Two buttons, three buttons, and my zipper was completely undone. It rested on the bottom half of my back as I opened Jekyll’s shirt to reveal the muscles underneath I had fallen in love with many times before. My dress hung loosely on my shoulders, the neckline dropping just enough to show some skin but a teasingly little amount in comparison to how much of Jekyll’s chest was exposed. His hands travelled from the zipper to lower my dress, slowly slipping it down my shoulders till it reached my waist. The kiss broke as Jekyll moved to remove his shirt fully as I sat up in his lap. I admired the goods sitting in front of me, my breath catching the same way it had when we first saw each other.

“Should we, move to somewhere more comfortable then the couch?” I said with a deep undertone, gently outlining his jawline with small kisses from his chin to his ear. When I reached his ear, I bit the top of it lightly and spoke breathlessly into his ear. “The couch might be too small for anything more.” I could feel him shiver under me as I smirked, taking in the dominance I had in the situation while I still had it. Soon, the couch would not be big enough for another person to be involved.

Instead of talking, Jekyll nodded quickly. He cupped my cheeks, giving me a quick kiss on the lips before we both made our way off of the couch. The dress that once provided partial cover of my undergarments fell to the floor as I got to my feet, leaving me with only two pieces of clothing covering myself. Jekyll’s eyes wandered over my body as he took my wrist into his hand and twirled me, smirking at my swift spin. I met his eyes, the smirk transferring to my lips. I took a few steps back, allowing Jekyll room to fight himself for control. Hyde gives Jekyll enough time to get all of the boring, slow aspects of the night out of the way before making his grand entrance. He doubled over, groaning and moaning loudly as he held himself as a way to ground himself. I walked over to him and tilted his head up, giving the most seductive smile I could as I gently brushed my finger over his cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting, Hyde. I may just pack up now and leave.”  
After I spoke, Jekyll, no, Hyde stood up swiftly. He placed his arms under my ass and around my back, lifting me up off the ground. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him passionately as I wrapped my legs around his exposed waist. He held me tightly, our bodies pushed close together as he moved my back against the wall. A soft moan fell from my lips at the impact, allowing Hyde a way to deepen the kiss further. He did, roughly pushing his tongue past my lips and exploring the territory he knew he held ownership over. Hyde moved his hand off of my back and put it on the gold chain that rest around my neck. He broke the kiss, looking down at it and growling lowly. He looked back up at me with a smirk, but eyes that would kill if he could.

“You wore this on purpose didn’t you now? You are always such a tease to him.” He grabbed the chain and, in one swift movement, he broke it off from its place around my neck. It scattered onto the floor with a soft, clattering sound as I gasped. It hurt, but I was not objecting to a bit of pain from Hyde.

“I saw it on my dresser, I knew you would love seeing it on my neck.” I smiled at him, attempting to place a kiss on his check only to be avoided. He dodged the kiss and moved his lips onto my neck, startling me at the sudden movement. I moaned as he roughly kissed around the front of my neck, leaving no area unscathed by his lips. In between kisses and, what would be, future hickeys, he groaned deeply against my skin, sending shivers down my spine. My hands moved to his back, digging my nails into his skin. The harder the kisses became, the harder my nails dug into his back. After he was satisfied with ravaging my neck, he trailed down my collar bone and further to the top of my chest.

“H..Hyde.” I moaned out softly, trying to regain my speech if only for a sentence. He murmured against my skin, sending another wave through my body. “Can we take this to...the bedroom, please?” I intently added the please at the end, knowing he would it hard to resist when I would ask nicely. Hyde paused momentarily before moving his hand that was holding me off the ground to grab my bottom, getting a small noise out of me in reaction.

“Sure, it will be easier to watch you enjoy yourself if I am on top anyway.” He agreed as he lifted me off the wall, effortlessly carrying me to his bedroom. I kiss his shoulder and made a soft trail over to neck. It earned a soft noise of approval from his lips as he made his way towards the room. After distracting him with soft kisses, I brushed my body against his waist, biting my own lip to stifle any noise that would give me away. Hyde groaned under his breath, his walking speed increasing as he practically broke open the door. It slammed into the wall, but did not fall off the hinges in a stroke of luck. He walked over to the bed and dropped me onto it. The bed squeaked under my sudden weight as I crawled backwards from the edge of the bed and towards the pillows slowly. Hyde followed my movements, following me in a slow crawl as he licked his lips watching me. I looked down at his pants, trying to draw his attention to his yet to be unbuckled pants. He picked up on my hint but refused in an act of stubbornness. Once I reached the pillows, Hyde crawled on top of me on his knees and looked down at me with a lustful look in his eyes.

“Sit up. If my chest is exposed, it is only fair yours is as well, isn’t it my dear?” He spoke in a slow, deep tone as I followed his command. I helped him undo the corset like bra covering my breasts before letting it come undone. Hyde chucked it to the side of the bed, looking at the prize he had uncovered with joy. I sheepishly grinned, pride and mild embarrassment engulfing my cheeks in a scarlet blush.

“My my, blushing already? The fun hasn’t even begun yet.” Hyde whispered with a smirk as he bent his head down, resuming the trail of kisses down my chest that he had begun before. I bit my lip, looking down at him as he moved from the bottom of my neck towards my breasts with a tauntingly slow pace. One of his hands cupped my breast, squeezing it as he moved his face to the other one. He licked my nipple, before moving his mouth onto it with a sucking motion. The biting on my lip became harder as I suppressed any noise that threatened to come out. He hated when I did that, which showed when he roughly bit down on my nipple. That in combination with his hand massaging my other breast was enough to break my silence. I moaned at the pleasure, one of my hands sliding into his hair, entangling it in his soft curls. The other began trying to unbuckle the belt that held back the main attraction of the night. Hyde could feel his belt being messed with and took this as a message to continue further, but took his time acting on it. He moved his mouth from the assault on my nipple down a trail of kisses and nips down my stomach. His hand followed his mouth, hugging the side of my body until he reached my underwear. He stopped and gave me a quick look of approval. Hyde never needed it, but the closer we became, the more he checked in on me every once in a while. I nodded eagerly at him before laying my head back in anticipation.

Hyde lifted my lefts and back up, slowly slipping off my underwear while watching me intently. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the next step. Once my underwear were in the same place my bra had gone, Hyde placed kisses along my inner thighs, changing his speed from fast, small pecks to long, intimate kisses are random points along my leg. I moaned quietly, knowing that sound would change very soon.

“Hyde…are you, teasing me?” I asked, knowing the answer but letting him know I desired to speed this up.  
He spoke in between kisses, never letting up on the changes in speed. “You never sent me a proper telegram, and then you want to go farther with Jekyll? I think teasing is the least I can do to you.” He glanced his eyes over at me and met mine, a mischievous glint I had grown to love filling his eyes. Once he reached my vagina, I took in a short breath, sensations already hitting my body in waves. Hyde felt me shiver and smirked, kissing the outside of it with slow, drawn out movements. I failed to conceal any noises I was making as his kisses turned to flicks of his tongue in the right places. My hand in his hair tightened as I let myself go. I moaned out his name as he began picking up his pace with the movement of his tongue inside. My hips moved with his movements, adding more stimulation and sensation between the both of us. I used my other hand to hold on to the bed rest behind me, my body shaking as Hyde pleasured me. He growled every so often, only making the pleasure greater as it felt like vibrations running through me. After a few minutes of his speed increasing and my pleasure getting closer to reaching a climax, I gently tugged Hyde’s ear. He stopped abruptly and back his head away from my area with a grin.

We developed a safe word, per say. However, we did it whenever the person being pleasured wanted to change positions or if they were close to climaxing. In my case, it was both reasons. I slowly opened my eyes, looking down at Hyde as he took his belt buckle off and let it join the rest of the articles of clothing on the floor. I turned myself to the side of the bed, opening the bedside table to find a bottle of KY Jelly and a condom waiting patiently to be used. I grabbed both and when I looked back at Hyde, both his pants and underwear were gone from sight. I caught myself staring at his erection for a minute or two before I snapped back to reality. I handed him the items and positioned myself in a more comfortable position. Once he had put on the condom and applied enough lube to make this as painless as possible, he tossed them wherever and hastily leaned towards me. He engulfed me in a kiss as he lined himself up with my vagina, preparing to enter at any moment. I cupped his cheeks, stroking my hand over his peach-fuzzed jawline as I waited impatiently.

He took me by surprise, biting my lip in the same motion as he inserted himself inside of me. I moaned loudly against his lips as he grunted into my with pleasure. I took the initiative and slid my tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard as revenge for catching me off guard. He did not let that deter him from beginning a slow pace of thrusting. I gripped onto his hair and back tightly, joining my hips in time with his motion to further increase the pleasure between us.  
I broke the kiss, looking down before looking up into his eyes. “Hyde, oh Hyde” I moaned out as he began to pick up his speed, more turned on when hearing his name. His thrusts became rougher and faster with every moan or grunt that filled the room.

“I wondered why I always love your visits” Hyde muttered as he gripped my chin and enveloped me in a passionate kiss, often broken by moans that would escape our lips. After his thrusts had reached his maximum speed, it was only a matter of time before I would climax. I threw my head back, quickly getting my breaths in between moans of pleasure. He gripped the bed sheets next to my head as he watched my reactions with pride and lustful gazes. He moved his kisses onto my neck, attacking the softer spots he discovered over the times we spent together.

“Oh, fuck, Hyde, I think..” I could barely muster out those words as I felt the end drawing nearer. He moved up to my ear, whispering in a sultry voice and a grin I could sense from a mile away.  
“Let it out, my dear.” Just hearing his voice and the vibrations that it brought with it, I let myself go as I gripped the bed sheets as well, my hips thrusting up into his. I could feeling myself cumming when I heard Hyde grunt deeply next to my ear, signaling he had as well. My body fell back onto the bed as we rode out the passionate excitement between us. When he was done, Hyde pulled out me and laid next to me for a few seconds before excusing himself to the bathroom when he gained enough energy. As I laid, trying to recover the energy Hyde so easily could muster, he came back a few minutes later. He had washed up, and smirked at me as he stood staring at the disheveled mess I was.

“They always say London has the best view, I would have to agree.” He whistled as I made my way out of the bed. I stood on shaking knees and began making my way to the bathroom, bringing a change of clothes I left in Jekyll’s dresser for these days. As I brushed past Hyde, I placed a hand on his chest and kissed his cheek with a smile. “I’m not a mirror darling, but truly I’m flattered.” As I walked away, I felt his hand grab my ass one last time before I went to the bathroom to clean up. Looking at myself in the mirror, my hair in a mess and my neck lined with lightly marks the led down my body, I grinned at the experience. I always did enjoy my trips to London.


End file.
